The inside out of a mask
by The unremarkable fool
Summary: Forced to live behind a mask,Darien must find and drink the blood of his true love to break the curse.Yet how can he, when he is already married to none other than Serena? A unhappy union, they must put aside their feelings to unite and fight the evil.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the wonderful creator Naoko Takeuchi of Sailor Moon. Yet if she offered to change places with me, I wouldn't blink an eye.

A/N: Hello. Inspired by Naoko Takeuchi, I have borrowed her characters just for this story. Unremarkable as I am, I hope you enjoy my prologue. I've decided to take on a different take so I hope you wonderful readers don't mind. Besides that, I can only twiddle my thumbs and cross my fingers. Open to criticism and any other feed back. Thanks in advance for reading!

It does involve some fantasy so those who are against fantasy, thanks for looking. Chapters will be rated M later for mature themes.

_**Prologue:**_

It was said the Queen of the Shadow Realm was long dead and gone, every trace of her reign and ferocious army obliterated through the powers of the five Kingdoms combined. Incinerated by the killing blast launched against her, what remained of the Queen was her crown and infamous skull rings, the jewelry untouched by the blinding crescendo.

Believing the items still possessed their master's evil nature, the strongest King cast a spell over them, in hopes that whatever evil tainted the gold would be destroyed. Gifting the four skull rings to the other Kings as a reminder of their triumph, the King of Cresmona kept the crown for himself, crystalizing the piece for good measure. Returning to their country to rebuild their ravaged lands, the Kings were given a hero's welcome by their people as they all looked forward to years of great happiness, unity and joy.

As a symbol of their great friendship during the war against evil, the King of Cresmona and the King of Terraowns promised to have their first-born marry one another once they came of age, if possible. Thrilled at the prospect of uniting their kingdoms, both Kings were unaware that the union of their children would not only be a disaster, but would bring forth events that would challenge the peace they had fought so hard to achieve. For the shadow Queen's few minions still lived, determined to bring back their Queen and restore all that they had lost...

A/N: Thank you. If there is anything wrong with this or any questions, feel free to ask. Chapter one will be up in a week's time so a bit of feedback would be great! Thank you!


	2. Author's Note

A/N: I am really, really sorry about taking chapter two down. I realized the chapter did not flow with the plot I had in mind and so I am going to do a rewrite. I'm not going to change a whole lot, but just reading it over made my head ache. Just so you know, this story will involve vampires.

As I am waiting for a beta reader to go over my work, I will post up the rewritten chapter and the third chapter in at least two to three weeks time. My deepest apologies.

To my loyal reviewers, **thank you so much**! You turned my monobrow into eyebrows. I hope you will still read my work once I everything all organized. You are the best, so keep an eye out for me!

Until I get my story clear and straight, I bid you adieu! And thank you to the visitors!


	3. Chapter 1 REWRITE

Disclaimer - I own nothing from Naoko Takeuchi of Sailor Moon. Though I would so totally love to!

A/N: Thank you! I did say I would have a Beta Reader go through my story, but she has been busy, so I thought while she's still busy I will try and edit my work as best as I can. I did say I would be posting chapter 1 and 2 together, but I have been eager to know what you think and thus with a re-write some feedback would be great! My next chapter will be forwarded to my Beta reader, so bear with me. A big thank you once again. Those not interested, thanks for looking.

Warning - Contains scenes of violence and gore

_**Chapter one: Shadows**_

It was a cold, brisk night. With the kingdom less heavily guarded than it had been in many years, a lone soldier doing his rounds was at the mercy of a blood thirsty predator. With no witnesses to the horror that was about to unfold, he was well and truly in the clutches of evil...

* * *

Alone in the throne room with no one to bother him, Darien gazed broodingly into the fire as the flames engulfed the picture of a girl child. Lifting his cup to toast the blackened remains he downed his drink, the alcohol failing to work through his system as he reached for the half empty wine bottle.

Due to marry on his twenty-fifth birthday, the upcoming nuptials had him suffering from ill-health and insomnia. Informed of his impending marriage for most of his adolescent years, Darien showed no interest in anything about the woman he was to marry. Having neither seen nor met his betrothed in her later years, his parents were under the impression that he was a romantic, preferring to surprise himself on his wedding day. Clenching his jaw at the naivety of his parents, he sighed. His parents had no clue of what he was feeling, his father in particular.

Marrying out of duty, Darien was determined to seek his happiness elsewhere. Under no obligation to play the loving husband, he would make married life unbearable for himself and his future wife.

* * *

Poised over the smooth bare skin of the petrified soldier, the monster leaned in close, his claws effectively holding his victim captive. Licking his lips in anticipation, he descended, his hot breath fanning the pulsing flesh, his teeth inches from the breaking the surface...

"Well, Captain. This certainly wasn't part of the plan."

At the sound of the deep, distinctive voice, he froze. Lifting dark eyes to watch his lord materialize out of thin air, he straightened; keeping a death grip on his prey. Retracting his fangs as he nodded in acknowledgement, he flashed a smile.

"Lord Hadrian."

"Devron."

Casting his subordinate an unreadable look, the Bringer of Death smirked. The last respected warrior of the Shadow realm, he was a creature of the shadows, an awe-inspiring being rendered to living a life no longer immune to death. As a consequence of the Shadow Queen's untimely passing, he was unable to control his ability to shift from shadow to solid form, vulnerable to any mortal blow. Without the blood of the Queen to restore himself, his powers were half the strength they used to be.

Yet, not all was doom and gloom. With an endless supply at his disposal, human blood was a fantastic alternative. Though possessing none of the qualities required to heal bodily injuries, the thick, rich liquid provided enough strength and sustenance to recover. Hence, the growing number of missing villagers snatched brutally from their families. Claiming the abandoned caves of Terraowns for his own, Lord Hadrian worked his evil turning the innocent into soldiers of the living dead. With plans to resurrect the Shadow Queen, he needed to create an invincible fighting force in preparation for her return.

A constant vision in his sleep, he became obsessed with finding her most beloved treasures. Looking up at the stone kingdom of Terraowns, Lord Hadrian smirked. There was no doubt about it. The first of the five kingdoms was the easiest to breach. Judging by the lack of guards on duty, entering and exiting the kingdom would be a breeze. All he had to do was locate the first of the skull rings and he had the means to do it.

Running a calculating eye over the helpless figure in his captain's grasp, he cocked a brow.

"Well now, Devron. Are you going to offer me the delectable morsel, or would you have him all to yourself?"

Suppressing the instinctive urge to take what was rightfully his, Devron loosened his grip.

"He is yours for the taking, Lord," he muttered humbly.

Aware that his captain was not happy, Lord Hadrian lifted a hand, the petrified soldier shooting towards him in a flash.

Feeling his heart rate increase as he looked up into the sharp, pale face, the young soldier soiled the front of his pants. So this was the face of Death. Staring into grey, bottomless pools, he swallowed visibly as the menacing face drew closer, unsightly teeth bared and glistening with saliva.

Inhaling the delicious scent of fear, Lord Hadrian trailed a long, black talon down the man's sweating face. Returning the wide, unblinking gaze of the soldier, his eyes turned black. Gripping the man's throat he held him up in the air, his strong arm holding the weight effortlessly.

"Tell me, what do you know of the skull ring King Terraowns keeps in his castle?"

"N-n-nothing. I know nothing."

"_Liar_!" Hadrian roared, shaking the solider like a rag doll. "The _skull _ring. Where is it?"

"I don't know! I swear it!" the solider gasped, kicking out as the grip around his throat tightened.

"Don't know or won't _tell_?" Slicing off his right ear with a shadow blade, the scream of pain was cut short as Hadrian shoved a fist into the man's open mouth. Gagging on the taste of rotten flesh, tears streamed down the young man's face as the rich, metallic scent of blood filled the air.

"I will give you one last chance, soldier..." Hadrian growled, removing his fist. "The skull ring, where _is it_?"

"I will never tell you," the soldier rasped courageously, his breathing harsh.

"Then you leave me no choice," Hadrian snarled as a surge of black light emanated from his eyes. "I will get an answer, one way or another."

Launching the mass of dark energy towards the soldier's face, he watched as the man's precious eye balls exploded, the gore splattering across his pale face. Suppressing the screams of agony by expertly tightening the cords of his neck so only a strangled sound could be heard, Lord Hadrian smiled as he felt every convulsion of pain. Wheezing for breath as his eye sockets burned, the young man cried mental tears. A loyal servant to the kingdom of Terraowns, he deserved to die for his lack of endurance.

Once the convulsions of pain subsided, Hadrian loosened his fingers allowing the dying man to draw in air, his ribs expanding and contracting with each weak breath.

"The skull ring?"

"On the upper floor, in the throne room. Behind the sliding wall of King Endymion," the soldier managed weakly, head lolling back as he continued to tremble, his body no longer feeling.

"How do I access this sliding wall?"

"Tis a secret. Only the King and his family know. I-I sw-swear it."

"I believe you."

Lowering the man so his feet touched the ground, the Bringer of Death drew him swiftly to his mouth. Running a viscid tongue along the column of the bared throat, he struck hard and deep, sucking ravenously on the jugular, the thick red liquid tracking a path down his chin. Hauling him tighter to his mouth, the Bringer of Death drained his victim, his captain standing silently in the background, his hungry eyes never leaving the screaming, sightless man.

* * *

Unaware of the impending danger, Darien took another swig of the bottle, his bleary eyes settling on the magnificent oil painting of his great grandfather. Bearing a strong resemblance to his ancestor, he staggered towards the self portrait, a sudden urge to get up close and personal to the handsome man. Weaving a path from the high backed chair to the floor to ceiling painting, he stood at the foot of the portrait. Tilting his head back to look into the distinctive navy blue eyes of his family, he sensed a presence. He was not alone.

Slammed viciously into the wall by some unseen force, Darien cursed at his awkward position as shadowy fingers slid around his throat. Fighting madly against the dead weight at his back, his head was seized. Feeling the stream of blood gushing from his nose as his face was grounded into the stone wall, claws tore into the fabric of his shirt as he was spun about. Coming face to face with a face paler than death, Darien knew without a doubt that the man was far from human.

"Who are you?" Darien wheezed, the fingers at his throat squeezing the very breath from him.

"Your worst nightmare, little Prince. My, my, my. If I didn't know better, I would have well and truly taken you for King Endymion. Your resemblance is remarkable."

Struggling to remove the hand at his throat, Darien lashed out, dismayed to find his limbs pinned to the wall.

"As much as I would like to stay and play, I'm afraid time is of the essence. You see, your father has something I want and you're going to give it to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but you do. The skull ring, Prince."

At the mention of the skull ring, Darien widened his eyes. He knew of the ring. Concealed in a chamber behind the portrait of his great grandfather, the chamber housed the evil item among the trophies of war. Mounted in stone, the ring was a memory of the blood and sweat it had taken to destroy the Shadow Queen. With the accounts of the war written down in history books, the Shadow Realm was non-existent, reduced to nothing but dust. Yet standing before him, was a Shadow Warrior as vivid as can be, a survivor intent on wreaking havoc once more.

Seeing the play of emotions in the young man's trademark eyes, Lord Hadrian smiled as he rested long talons against the side of the smooth, unmarked face.

"What's wrong, Prince?"

Jerking from the long taloned fingers, Darien snarled.

"I will never give you what you want. If you want what you seek, find a way to get it, for you'll never get it from me!"

"Tut, tut. Such a fool. Why do you insist on provoking me? _Devron_!" Hardian barked, his voice carrying to the four corners of the room.

Emerging silently from the shadows, the captain stepped into view, his head bowed in submission.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"It seems to me the Prince is unwilling to cooperate. Now, what do we do to people who refuse to cooperate?"

"We take them in hand, my Lord," Devron said eagerly as he stepped towards the young man, his eyes going instantly to his bared neck.

Watching the man prowl towards him, Darien felt dread seep through every pore of his being. "Touch me and I'll make you regret it," he warned, not feeling as brave as he sounded.

"Threats? You don't even stand a chance," Devron growled as he lunged at his prey, ready to drain the royal bastard dry.

With no means of physically protecting himself, Darien could only watch in horror as the monster leaped at him, his black eyes intent on doing harm. Bowing his body in agony as teeth sliced into the flesh of his neck, he screamed as the monster drank, fangs sunk deep. On fire inside and out he thrashed his head from side to side, his eyes glazing over with pain. Pinned and quite possibly on the brink of death, he desperately called upon his inner powers to save himself.

Gifted with the power to turn living things into solid rock, he willed his hands to work with him. Unable to tell the difference between the pain in his palms and the pain shooting through him, a searing stab of lightning fire had him tearing his upper limbs from the wall. Free from the charm imprisoning him, he smashed a fist into the side of the monster's face, his assailant hurtling through the air from the impact. Watching as his power took root, the hurtling monster dropped abruptly, his remains scattering the floor in rocky heaps.

Panting and struggling to stay standing, Darien placed a hand over the bite wound of his neck, his black gaze centered on the figure before him. If he should leave the world before his time, he was going to take the scum with him.

Face wreathed in an evil smile, Lord Hadrian secretly admired the tenacity of the royal bastard. Staring at the protruding fang still lodged in the side of the royal's neck, his smile widened. It wouldn't be long before the venom killed him. Eyes drifting to the rock like fists, he stared. Recalling the days of old, the famous fists of the Rock King was a force to be reckoned with. Though the young Prince possessed no great power as that of his father, the destruction of his captain reminded him not underestimate the young blood.

"You know little Prince, this meeting doesn't have to end in tragedy. Give me the skull ring and I'll let you live."

Scoffing at the outright lie, Darien shook his head.

"Such arrogance. Don't you know that within minutes you'll be lying dead in your own grave?" Hadrian snarled. "_Give me the ring_!"

"_Never!_"

"Then you have forced me to kill you!"

With a roar, he levitated from the ground and launched a ball of dark energy towards the Prince from the palm of his hand.

With a litheness he did not feel, luck allowed him to dodge the attack as quickly as he could. Wincing as the ball of energy exploded into the wall behind him, fear and pain spurred him into action. Grasping at his ebbing strength, he raced mindlessly towards the war horn located on the mantlepiece. Reaching out with a bloody hand, he swayed on his feet, his vision blurring. Swallowing down the nausea in his throat as he fitted his lips to the mouth piece of the horn, he blew long and hard, the deep, resonant sound alerting the palace of intruders.

Gritting his teeth as the warning sound echoed through the room and beyond, Lord Hadrian let out a full throated roar. Undeterred, he continued to advance towards the Prince.

Seeing the murder in his assailant's eyes, Darien staggered back, his powers no longer with him. Feverish as sweat trickled down the side of his face, his booted feet hit the edge of the fireplace as the front of his shirt was roughly seized. Hauled towards the dark lord effortlessly, he watched as a shadow-like blade materialized in the warrior's raised hand. Closing his eyes as he waited for death, a clear answering sound of a horn sounded through the palace, followed by another and then another.

Pausing mid-plunge, the Bringer of Death frowned as his senses kicked in. At the sound of pounding footsteps and cries of alarm, the shadow blade dissolved. In a space of sixty seconds, the whole palace was ablaze with activity as soldiers came running to the call of help. With no wish to come face to face with the Rock King, the warrior dispersed into thin air, his first mission a failure.

Relieved at the coming aid, Darien collapsed to the ground. Writhing on the marble floor as the venom increased its potency, he curled up and screamed, the pain too intense as he let the darkness take him.

* * *

Looking frantically to the healer, the King of Terraowns gripped his arm in panic.

"Help him, please! He must not die!"

"We must remove the tooth from his neck,"

"Do it!"

"But I warn you, that is all I can do. Whatever happens to him is beyond my control."

"Just help him _please_," the Queen cried as she sobbed beside the bed, her son's agony unbearable to watch.

"I will do my best."

Lurching up from the bed as another wave of pain surged through him, Darien screamed to the roof, his face starting to blister as four pairs of arms held him down. Spasming as his eyes rolled into his head, he went into a coma, leaving a residue of froth at the corners of his mouth.

Throwing herself over the prone figure of her son, the Queen sobbed uncontrollably as her husband sank down beside her. Feeling the tears prick at his eyes, the King turned pleadingly to the healer who simply looked on. Aware of the pressure to save his beloved Prince, the healer bowed his head in helplessness. For once in his life, he had no way of proceeding. For how could he, when he had no clue on what to do?

For days the Rock King and his Queen kept watch on their precious son. As those trained in medicine came and went, their hopes of seeing their heir alive and well was slim to none. With his arm wrapped tightly around the shoulders of his wife, the Rock King stared into space as he waited anxiously for the arrival of his friends and comrades, the Kings of the five kingdoms.

A/N: THANKS FOR READING! An unremarkable writer I am, so keep that in mind!


End file.
